Atomic gyroscopes are navigation instruments used to measure rotation rates about an axis of rotation. Utilizing the Sagnac effect, a shift in phase of an atomic wavefunction is calculated. The rotation rate of the gyroscope is proportional to the phase shift of the atomic wavefunction.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the exemplary embodiments.